pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Hero Up2
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * (Alt-fire)|type = Primary|grade = |released = 14.2.5|efficiency/_damage = 60 (max) - Machine Gun 65 (max) - Grenade Launcher|fire_rate = 97 - Machine Gun 60 - Grenade Launcher|capacity = 80/80 - Machine Gun 1/4 - Grenade Launcher|mobility = 100|accuracy = Rifle Grenade Launcher |range = Rifle Grenade Launcher |upgrades = N/A (Final upgrade)|theme = Military/post-apocalypse themed|cost = Obtained from the Lucky Chest.|level_required = Level 17}} The is a Primary weapon added in the 14.2.5 update. It can be obtained from the Lucky Chest. It is the second and final upgrade of the Fallen Hero. Appearance It is mainly a reskin of the Hero. It has a sawn off stock, with grey tape around it. It has a dark brown/brown body, with a light grey broken pistol grip, with a black trigger, an ammo belt, and broken rear iron sights. It also has a grey barrel, with a black improvised muzzle. Underneath the barrel, there is a grey improvised grenade launcher, with a 38mm grenade pointing from the front. The player can switch between the rifle and the grenade launcher by tapping on the weapon icon. Strategy The machine gun does average damage, with an average firing rate, a high ammo capacity, and average low mobility. The grenade launcher deals decent damage, but has a slow firing rate, low capacity, and a short range. Tips * It lacks a scope and is pretty inaccurate when firing for prolonged period of times, meaning that it can be difficult killing enemies at longer ranges without burst firing. * The grenade launcher can be used as a backup weapon when the rifle is out of ammo. ** However, due to the low ammo capacity, this is only advised as a last resort. * Use the grenade launcher at a group of multiple enemies. * The machine gun's accuracy is somewhat poor compared to other Primary weapons, meaning that it is effective at close-medium range. * It is effective at suppressing enemies from behind cover. Counters * Pick off users at long range. * Bunny-hop around the user when he's/she is firing grenades. * Try flanking around the user and using melee weapons or shotguns to quickly kill him/her. Attributes 'Automatic ' '''Grenade Launcher: '''Fires a 38mm grenade from the grenade launcher that deals area damage to enemies. '''Area Damage: '''For the grenade launcher. Upgrades N/A Theme Military/post-apocalyptic themed. Supported Maps * Arabian Dust * Fort Siege Weapon Setups This can be used for all builds for low levelled players, especially if using weapons such as the Prototype or Fast Death. Trivia * Like the Hero, it based on the FN M249 light machine gun. * When all rounds are used up, the ammo belt disappears from the weapon, the ammo belt can be seen shrinking once they're only 10 shots left. * It is the 5th weapon (in the MinecraftianVerse) to be obtained from the Lucky Chest. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Grenade Launch Category:Area Damage Category:Lucky Chest Category:Themed Category:Upgrades Category:Remixed